


101 Pittbulls

by eatsleepbreathejosh (whatareyousearchingfordean)



Category: Josh Hutcherson - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyousearchingfordean/pseuds/eatsleepbreathejosh
Summary: The reader meets Josh in a fairly interesting way





	101 Pittbulls

Hey so i saw a post with these pictures and it gave me an idea for this oneshot. I hope you enjoy it and don’t forget to leave me some love!!

I slowed my pace slightly as I jogged into the park. It was a rather warm summer morning in LA. It felt good to be back after weeks in Boston. I could tell that Belle enjoyed it too. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth, flapping in the wind as she trotted next to me. Our morning runs were her favorite; she was just like me, grump the rest of the day if we didn’t sneak one in.

My legs were done for the time being so I slowed to rest myself. I took a drink of water from one of the many fountains in this park. Belle turned anxiously at my feet, ready to get running again. Pit bulls were so energetic I couldn’t even handle her sometimes. I leaned down to take another drink of water when she walked away, barely tugging on the leash.

“Wait, girl.” I spoke to her. She stood her ground, staring off towards the small pond. I followed her gaze to nothing.

“Belle, it’s nothing.” I tugged on her leash. She still didn’t move. “Let’s go.” I urged as I started to drag her in the opposite direction. She fought back though. I held on the best I could to her leash before it finally slipped from my fingers.

“Belle!” I screamed as she took off. I ran after her, barely keeping up. She was after something. My mind starting swirling with fears. What if she runs into traffic?

“STOP!” I scream blowing past the dozens of people on the wide sidewalk. They just turned to look at me, none of them bothering to try and help me catch my dog. “Don’t just stand there!” I bellowed. I was losing sight of Belle at this point.

“Belle! Stop!” My lungs were hurting from my shouts. She stopped suddenly and looked around. I breathed out a sigh of relief as I got closer to her before she booked it to the left.

“Damn it” I cursed under my breath. She was running along the edge of the pond, making a perimeter around it. That’s when I heard it, shouts coming from my left. They were particularly close to mine.

“Driver damn it! Stop!” The voice called. It was gaining on me. I stopped dead in my tracks when I spotted Belle, stopped a mere fifty feet ahead of me. She was circling around with a gray and white pit bull; their leashes becoming tangled. I realized the owner of the voice must be the owner of the other dog. I began to trot towards the dogs when a body suddenly smacks into me throwing both of us into the pond.

“What the-?” I sputtered as I raised my head from the cold water.

“I’m so sorry.” The same voice apologized. I looked up into the blinding sunlight. I wiped the water droplets from my forehead before I could see the person standing before me. His brow was creased in concern as he held out a hand to me. I graciously took it and rose to my feet. His brown hair was matted to his forehead and his clothes were clinging to his chest. A small drop of water dripped off the tip of his nose when he smiled. I recognized him after a closer look.

“I’m sorry about that, I was chasing my dog. I’m Josh.” He smiled wider as he waited for a response.

“Hi I’m Courtney, I was chasing my dog too.” I shrugged as he pulled me out of the water.

“Small world.” He laughed.

“I guess.” I followed him over to where the dogs remained in a trance with each other. Josh leaned down and untangle the knot that was their leashes. He handed me Belle’s as he stood.

“This is Driver.” He pointed to the playful puppy at my feet. I bent down and scratched him behind the ears. He happily licked my face.

“This is Belle.” I explained as I turned to pet her. He bent down next to me. His body was painfully close.

“She’s beautiful, just like her name.” He commented as he pet her back.

“Thanks.” I muttered.

“They obviously were dead set on meeting each other. I guess it was love at first sight.” He turned to me as we stood up. “Maybe one day we will have to get them back together for a play date.” He suggested.

“Sure.” I blushed at the way his eyes bore into mine. I spouted out my number to him before saying goodbye. When I was sure he was out of hearing range I stopped and knelt down next to Belle.

“You are just one little match maker aren’t you?” I giggled as I took her head in between my hands. She licked my face and barked playfully.


End file.
